The copy
by hollow raven
Summary: Some ninjas are built the same as the rest and some of them just want to be different from the lot of them.
1. Chapter 1

First in a while let me know what you think

The Copy

How long has it been I've finally become a proper ninja. After everything I can't afford to mess up now or I'll never make it to the top and get the truth. Oh well lets begin.

Sliding open the door a young ninja with konoha headband stood in the door way. His black hair reached down to his shoulders, the fringe just hiding his eyes. The formal shirt of his clan was slightly open at the top with the collar neatly folded over, his trousers were neat and his shoes nicely polished. Suddenly a voice came over the crowd "Hey Raven over here I got us some seats." A girl with red hair was waving like a maniac and pointing to an empty seat next to her. Raven stepped slowly over towards the girl. Three young lads stepped out in front of him blocking his path, the biggest of which attempted to punch Raven in the face. Stepping back slightly the blow went passed his face. Stepping forward Raven put out his hand and shook the boys hand who had attempted to punch him.

"Seriously if you weren't so bad you'd actually hit someone." Raven smiled shaking the hand of his oldest friend.

"Yeah well I'm just keeping you on your toes. Besides you'd be bored without me and you know it." It was true Haru Hyuga a tall slim boy who always wore his clans training robes and bandages had always been Raven's friend and training partner the two of them had been through all of their training together and were now about to start their lives as ninja together.

As smoke started filling the room all students in the room bolted to their seats. Their sensei whilst relaxed hated tardiness and would hand out severe punishments if you weren't in your seat when he arrived. As the smoke cleared a man in his late 30's wearing the typical chunin outfit stood at the front of the class. He hoisted a stack of papers onto his small desk at the front of the class.

"All right you've all passed so far but now the real fight begins. Everyone your about to enter into your 3 man squad which is going to be led by a senior jonin teacher so find your sheet, find your team mates, then find your sensei and begin your new ninja life." The man at the front vanished in another puff of smoke.

"Right lets get our squad and go!" Haru exclaimed looking over towards Raven, who was staring out of the window. Haru smiled and poked Raven in his side causing him to jump up and out of his seat. Turning back round Raven stared back at Haru, who simply smiled. Raven lent over and grabbed his squad sheet looking down the list he saw his name and his friend Haru's name. The third name didn't please him what so ever Inochi Yamanaka, the local flower girl who had no interest in being a ninja and had only joined due to her family lineage of being good ninja. Raven swept his hair back and looked at who his sensei was Theo. Theo was the only thing down as his sensei's name, no last name. Room 607 A building 12 o'clock. By this time the other two members of his squad had gathered together.

"Erm are we gona get going I don't want to be late because of you two idiots." Inochi bossed with both herhands on her hips slightly scrunching up her green dress. Her blonde her was covered in flowers from her family's shop.

"Yeah, yeah were coming so hold your horses." Haru said as he wandered down the stairs.

"Well we've got about 30 minutes so were not going to be late so don't worry about it. But still lets go." Raven said getting between Haru and Inochi. The two of them looked as though they could've come to blows at any point. Inochi just brushed her hair and turned walking out of the room.

"Hmm some diva we've got here." Exclaimed Haru.

"Just try and get along with her will you. You never know when you might need her help." Raven said as he walked out of the room Haru chasing after him.

Theo was sat on a desk waiting for his students as they entered the room. Theo wore a long , heavy, black cloak and two bandanas covering the majority of his face. His gloves were thick and heavy matching his boots. The three genin stood there a minute thinking he must've been from the interrogation department of intelligence. Theo took once deep breath before he spoke.

"You three must be my new recruits. Kinda scrawny but I guess I'll beat that out of you. Right now stand at attention and state your full name and passing merits." Theo didn't take his eye off of either of them or move a muscle as he spoke.

"Inochi Yamanaka Taijutsu C NInjutsu C Genjutsu A." Inochi spoke with a tone of great authority about herself. Theo just smirked.

"Haru Hyuga Taijutsu B Ninjutsu B Genjutsu C." Haru smiled as he said thinking he could beat Inochi at two out of three things. Theo smirked again.

"Raven Taijutsu B Ninjutsu B Genjutsu F." Raven spoke knowing Inochi was laughing at him and about all the times that he had failed Genjutsu training.

"I said full name not your first name soldier." Theo spoke authoritatively.

"I don't know it all I know is I was found with a raven hovering over me as a baby so that's how my carer named me." Raven didn't bother meeting his new sensei's gaze, he knew his thought already, great another war baby.

"Right either way Theo Rober Taijutsu S Ninjutsu S Genjutsu S and if you wanna get that good you've gotta train harder than you've been doing. Right now first test combat training I want you to go three minutes in a ring with me and show me what you've got and if I deem it satisfactory you'll pass if not I'll kill you." Theo's killing intent with that statement made the room turn cold. "So of to the training grounds you go." Theo's tone changed and slowly he stood up and walked out with a distinct mechanical clink about his right arm as he used it to help himself up.

On the training ground the three genin stood on one side of a ring drawn on the ground, big enough for two people to do combat sparing, just. Theo took off his jacket gloves and boots, this exposed a mechanical right arm and partially mechanical left arm. Raven looked at it and new it was the price of war.

"Right who's getting in first?" Theo asked looking amongst his students

"I will!" Haru raised his hand as he stepped into the ring taking up the typical Hyuga stance.

"Nice energy we'll start when the bell rings."

As the school bell rang Haru stepped forward aiming to land a strike. Theo side stepped and swung at the back of his head. Being used to this move Haru went on his hands and kicked at his sensei's stomach. Landing a hit Haru smiled, taking his stance once again Haru went in for a flurry of blows, none of which hit their target as Theo evaded with ease. Theo then struck at Haru forcing him back and in one blow to the stomach he sent Haru out of the ring and on his back gasping for breath.

"One minute forty three seconds not bad. Next student." Theo just took his stance not looking at Haru who was rubbing his aching gut.

Inochi stepped into the ring. The bell rang again and both of them were off. Inochi formed symbols and as Theo struck her she disappeared only to reappear at his neck holding a knife to it.

"Move and die." She smiled coyly. Theo just grabbed it with his right hand and broke the knife in two. He then grabbed Inochi and threw her out of the ring and into the school building.

"Fifty seconds." Theo took his stance as Raven entered the ring tying back his hair with a chakra string. Raven took no stance he just gazed at his opponent waiting for him to move. Theo just stood in stance waiting.

"What's the matter are you scared." Theo asked obviously trying to get Raven to lose his cool and move.

"No I'm just tired is all." Raven answered. Theo thought knew he'd have to move first and be carefull of a counter. So leaning in with a casual easily dodged right he swung for Raven. Stepping backward from the blow Raven looked at Theo's eyes. As Theo swung in with a left body shot Raven saw the whole movement and the next right hook to his face. (It's happening again what is it?) Raven thought to himself. Stepping forward into the small opening Theo left Raven swung up at his opponents jaw. Theo was taken aback, (no child should be able to read a blind spot like that they've not had enough experience yet), was all that went through Theo's mind as Raven laid out a flurry of shots. No shot connected. Theo thought that there must be something else must be going on. He couldn't sense any change in chakra since they began, maybe the kid was just good and should've been graded higher. But still he wasn't about to lose to a rookie. Backing off he invited raven in who stopped and stepped back.

"What's the matter, had enough?" Theo asked confused.

"No I just know what you're trying to do." Answered Raven as calmly as when they'd began. Theo rushed in swept low causing Raven to jump, then swiping high Raven ended up with no room to move and in came a left connecting with Raven's chest knocking him out of the ring and into the stack of training mats.

"Two minutes nine seconds. Not bad." Theo put his jacket and gloves back on. "Meet back here at five for training and your first mission." Not looking back at his students Theo walked off of the training ground.

"Well I guess we passed then." Haru chuckled as lay on the ground. Sitting up Raven looked straight ahead. (It's stopped now. But what is that double vision all about its like I can see what he's going do before it happened).

Back at his house Raven opened the front door. Suddenly a voice yelled from another room.

"You're late. Dinners cold. Eat and go to bed." The old woman who looked after Raven was sat in her armchair counting money as usual, all of which was brought in from her adopting kids then sending them to the ninja academy then charging them for their rooms. She was a cold scrawny old woman the kind that always wore nice dresses and jewellery but never worked for any of it.

"Yes Ma'am." Answered Raven as he looked ate his dinner. (Tomorrow first mission nearly out of here) he thought as he ate his cold dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

The Copy chapter 2

Five am three young ninjas are running laps around the training field.

"Why do we have to do this so early in the morning?" Moaned Inochi. She wasn't used to being up this early as normally the family shop didn't open until 8am and the ninja academy until 9am so she usually slept in.

"I don't know what your moaning about I'm usually up and doing this at this time." Smiled Haru as he was running past Inochi. As he passed her he slowed down just long enough to see how tired Inochi really was.

Suddenly "Quit your talking. If you've got energy to be talking you're not doing the training properly!" Theo yelled from atop a tree as he dozed. All three of them ran faster. Raven was just going about the training thinking about what happened yesterday. (What was with that double vision. Every time I spar no matter who with the same thing happens what is it. Maybe I should ask sensei about it). Just as Raven was about to open his mouth Theo appeared in the middle of the three of them. "Right let's go and get some breakfast and I'll give you the details of todays mission over it."

"Great food!" yelled Haru. Turning round to talk to Raven, Haru noticed him looking off into the distance as though something was bothering him.

"Right meet at Ichiraku in ten minutes otherwise no breakfast." Theo told the group as he disappeared.

"We better get a move on then Ichiraku is the other side of the village to where we are." Haru spoke over his shoulder as he was running off of the training ground, with Raven in tow.

(Great more running), thought Inochi as she followed after the two boys on her squad.

At Ichiraku the three genin sat down and proceeded to look at the menu as Theo appeared next to them. Theo took the liberty of ordering everyone the same meal, chicken and vegetable ramen.

The three genin just stared at the food in front of them. (At least it's warm), Raven thought to himself as he began to eat.

"Right your first mission is a babysitting some local children nothing hard. Just keep the children safe and happy till their mother gets back home from here meeting and your done. Any questions?" Theo spoke in between slurps of his ramen.

"How many children and where?" asked Inochi.

"Only three and it's Ms Tokura's children you'll be looking after. So don't hurt the kids okay." Theo then paid the bill and looked over s shoulder, "Lets go then." His squad quickly slurped up and followed.

Ms Tokura's house was in a quiet part of the village surrounded by trees and even a small pond in the middle of the courtyard. The main part of the house was a short way off from the main courtyard shrouded in vines with flowers lining the path leading to the front door. The three genin walked slowly up the path Inochi was looking at all of the flowers she had helped her family plant during the house's renovation a few years ago. Haru and Raven were just looking around in amazement they'd never been to such a grand place. Theo just strode on past them ignoring everything except the client in front of them. Ms Tokura stood in the doorway holding plastic bags in her hand. She held them out to the group as they arrived at the house.

"Put your shoes in here I don't want you dragging any dirt into my house the cleaners have just left for the day and shant be back till tomorrow so don't make a mess." The four of them slowly took of their boots and put them in the plastic bags they were handed. "Put them over there on that stand then you may come on through to the sitting area."

Following on through the inside of the house was far grander than the outside of the house would have you believe. In the middle of the room were three young children sat playing with their toys.

"I understand that we are here to look after your children today whilst you go out, taking care of some errands Ms Tokura." Theo asked as he sat down in one of the chairs his limbs making a distinct metal clink as he sat down.

"Yes I want you to take care of my three darlings whilst I'm out of the house for a few hours." Ms Tokura told them as she sat down and proceeded to drink her tea,

"Any reason why you need ninja to look after your children and can't just leave them with a career." Asked Haru with a tone of annoyance clearly in his voice. Theo slapped Haru upside the head to correct him.

"True but I guess that would've been done if you hadn't been worried about somebody kidnapping your children. Isn't that right." Inochi spoke up before Haru could put his foot in his mouth again.

"That maybe the case so why not just send us after the kidnappers themselves and have us stop them from kidnapping them in the first place." Raven asked confused as to whether they were their for protection or for babysitting.

"Because the kidnapper is one of my staff that's why." Ms Tokura answered with anger in her voice. "Right I'm going out now I'll be back around seven." With that she strolled out of the room leaving the group alone with the children.

"Guess we best keep an eye on them then." Raven said to the group as he turned around to play with the children.

After a few hours had passed nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Raven, Haru and Inochi were playing with the three children in the middle of the room whilst Theo did push ups in the corner. Suddenly one of the front windows broke and the room filled with smoke. Three figures entered the room and grabbed the children then exited before the smoke cleared. Once the room was clear of smoke and everyone could see, the group stood in the middle of the room two of the children and Inochi were missing.

"What the hell just happened?" Haru asked in confusion.

"My guess would be a kidnapping." Raven answered in a sarcastic tone.

"Not a very good one, there's still one kid left here. Besides they took Inochi and she isn't a kid so that's not kidnapping that's" Haru paused lost for words.

"Convenient." Theo chirped in.

"Yeah convenient. Wait why?" Again Haru was confused.

"You all did the training on what would happen if you were taken hostage. So there should be a trail we can follow or we should be able to sense a pulsating chakra level around here." Theo answered as he was taking off his jacket. "I'll stay here and watch the last kid you two go and find Inochi and the kids. I'll be timing you so hurry up."

"Always training with you isn't it sensei." Raven joked as he jumped out of the window.

"Rather training like this than the actual training he gives us." Haru joked as he followed in pursuit.

In the woods the three kidnappers stopped outside a cave and put down their captured prey.

"Hey one of these is one of the three ninjas." One of the kidnappers exclaimed as he looked her over his course beard brushing her face.

"Dam it you idiot you grabbed the wrong one go back and get the right one." The man who was clearly the leader ordered his lackey.

"Right boss." With that the man was gone lost amongst the trees.

"Mean time we can't have you running around, so sleep for a bit." With that he knocked the struggling Inochi unconscious.

Back in the woods Raven and Haru were travelling as fast as they could following the trail of flower petals that Inochi had obviously used from her hair to create a trail.

"Since sensei's been training us I've definitely gotten faster."

"Yeah you have Haru but you're still slower than me." Raven took off faster when, BAM. He slammed right into the bearded kidnapper.

"Watch where you're going kid you got in my way." Looking up the bearded man realised he'd hit a Konoha ninja. Quickly he drew a knife. "Get back or I'll cut you!"

Raven shook his head. Standing up he was head height with the knife.

"If you're going to cut me you might want to do it quickly." Raven smiled. The bearded man lunged forward wildly, Raven simply side stepped and turned back around on the man's back. Drawing a kunai from its pouch he held it at the man's throat. "Tell me where the kids are and I'll let you live." Raven warned with a serious tone.

"NEVER!" shouted the man as he swung round. Haru kicked the man in his face as he came round sending him to the floor of the woods. Jumping down Raven and Haru looked at the man as he stood up. Clearly he was nothing more than an average brawler talked into kidnapping the kids for easy money. Charging forward knife out front, the man came at them. Haru bent down and kicked low sweeping the man of his feet. Raven kid at his ribs sending him into a tree just a few feet away.

(It's happening again that double vision thing I can see what he's going to do), Raven thought as he saw the man get up and go for another knife. Charging again at the pair of ninjas, Raven pushed Haru out of the way as he saw that the attacker was going to swing at him first. This left Raven on the back foot and open, which the bearded man took advantage of and slashed upwards at his chest. Seeing that the man was going to do this Raven leaned back so that he only took a scratch from the knife instead of a deep slash. Meanwhile Haru had come back round, coming in with several gentle fist strikes to the man's torso. Spinning round wildly the man tried slashing at Haru who blocked it and landed several strikes on his arms, making it go numb, this caused the knife to drop from his hand. Raven swept in with a low kick taking the bearded man off of his feet, seeing the kick out to try and create some distance Raven used his kunai to slash at the man's leg using his opponents own kick to drag the kunai down the side of the leg. Screaming in pain the man thrashed wildly trying to get away from the young ninja.

"Tell us where the others are and we won't make you suffer any more." Haru told the man as Raven put his foot on the man's wounded leg.

"Go find them yourself I'm not a rat." Spat the bearded man.

"We gave you a choice." Haru spoke in the man's ear as he delivered a swift blow to the neck knocking the man unconscious. "Right let's carry on."

Both ninjas jumped into the trees following the flower petals.


	3. Chapter 3

The Copy Chapter 3

"What's taking him so long?" The leader moaned as he sat eating.

"I don't know boss should I go look for him?" The other kidnapper asked.

"NO! Misune you have the worst sense of direction ever you'll just get lost." The leader ordered in between stuffing his face.

"But Nirume he could be taking ages or be dead for all we know." Misune answered back only to receive a cold blank stare back at him.

While up in the trees Raven and Haru sat watching them to see if there was anyone else around the campsite.

_Flashback_

"When we get there we're going to need to check the number of enemies you think you can do that Haru?"

"Yeah sure. No problem. I'll confirm and give you the answer using the codes we developed in the academy." Haru answered smiling. Both boys chuckled to themselves remembering when and why they had come up with the codes.

"Next will be taking them out were okay for one on one but if there's multiple opponents we might need to free Inochi first of all." Raven looked over to see if Haru had heard him, he knew his friend had a habit of taking on way to many people. A simple nod was all he was given.

_End_

Haru held up his hands making the shadow of a bird on the tree. He made them fly indicating the direction the enemy was in and that there were just two of them. Nodding at each other both boys drew there weapons knowing what needed to be done.

Raven slipped down the tree till he reached the ground below. Haru went up higher and braced himself against the tree. Forming hand signs and mouthing the words Raven let loose EARTH STYLE GROUND SPLICER. The ground split in two suddenly catching the enemies off guard. As the ground split it forced the enemies to separate from the hostages. Next up was Haru, he jumped from the tree he was in and using gentle fist strikes he forced the two enemies apart. Nirume went towards Raven and Misune came rather close to receiving a few strikes to his chest.

Misune managed to dodge the blows aimed at his chest but he took a few hits to his left arm. Haru kept up his attacks forcing his opponent further and further away from the campsite. Once a good distance had been put between them and the campsite Haru fully let loose his byakugan. Misune smiled down on him.

"Been a long time since I last saw them sort of eyes." Misune's smile got bigger as he spoke.

"Yeah and I'll show you why these eyes always leave an impression." Haru snapped back as he stepped in striking distance. Misune jumped back and drew his trench knives from their holster. Leaning forward he swung the knives at Haru who dodged and aimed his strikes at the incoming arm hoping to disable his opponent somewhat. No blows landed as Misune flushed chakra through the knives causing the blades to extend cutting Haru short of his target. Coming in again Haru aimed at his opponent's chest again, still nothing connected as Misune used the knives to guard. Swinging round on his back foot Misune aimed for Haru's legs trying to sweep them out from underneath him. Haru jumped and kicked out at Misune's chest slightly winding him as both feet connected. Staggering back to catch his breath Misune was caught with a couple of blows to his left arm again making it go numb, but he still clenched the knife. Haru closed the distance knowing that if he got in close enough the knives would b useless. Right up in Misune's face Haru double palmed his chest causing his opponent to hit the floor winded. Going in for the finishing blow Haru stepped to close and received a knife to his right calf causing him to shriek in pain. Misune took this time to get some distance between the two of them. Taking out a normal kunai knife he ran in close and got to Haru's throat, suddenly a puff of smoke and a branch with a smiley face and a paper bomb attached to it appeared in front of him. Knowing there was no time to dodge Misune tried to shield him self from the blast, which knocked him back into the tree behind him. Pinned up and slayed out Haru took this opportunity to hit his enemy with a series of blows to the chest and arms fully disabling his opponent.

Meanwhile Raven was dealing with Nirume.

"That was a nice earth jutsu you used there kid." Nirume praised with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Thanks I always aim to please." Raven smiled and took a bow. Infuriated Nirume took this chance to draw his sword and strike at Raven, who simply side stepped the blow. Looking back up Nirume was ready to come in with another blow then it happened. (Great the double vision has kicked in now I can win), thought Raven as he dodged a couple of blows only to be struck in the back of his head causing him to hit the floor. Briefly the whole world went dark; once the light came back the double vision was gone. Raven rolled out of the way from the next strike and the next. (What's happening? Where's the double vision gone? I can't see anything!) Raven was in a panic normally every time he fought the double vision kicked in and allowed him to win easily, but now with it gone what do I do? Raven's panic got worse and worse he wasn't able to concentrate properly on the fight. Nirume swung his sword like an amateur, going through large arcs to land hits, also using thrusts to try and pierce Raven's chest. Raven wasn't able to capitalise on any of this and all of the blows he tried were cut short. Panic was now starting to set in more and more. Nirume kept singing eventually he slashed Raven's chest, the blow caused Raven to scream in pain whilst he fell to his knees. Seeking further advantage Nirume kicked Raven in his wound causing him to fly back a few feet from the sheer force of the hit and inability to do anything through the pain.

_Inside Raven's mind_

It's so dark. What do I do? Is there anything I can do? The panic in Raven's voice became louder the more he repeated this over and over again.

"GET UP!" A voice pierced through the darkness.

"But I can't its dark and I can't see." Raven answered back in a quite whimpering voice.

"WHY CAN'T YOU SEE?" The voice pierced the darkness again.

"Because my double vision has gone and now I can't see" Raven's voice whimpered even more.

"IF I GIVE YOU MY EYES WILL YOU OPEN THEM AND SEE THE WORLD?" The voiced pierced the darkness, scattering light everywhere.

"YES YES! I'll go see the world just remove me from this darkness!" Raven yelled as the light got brighter.

_Back in the woods_

Laughing as he swung in for the final blow Nirume face was twisted with glee. THUNK! The sword was sunk deep into the tree that Raven was leaning on. Looking up Raven slowly opened his eyes, (REMEMBER YOU PROMISED TO SEE THE WORLD) the voice reminded Raven.

"Yes I did and now I will." Raven stood up and looked straight at Nirume with eyes of gold.

"Talking to yourself you must be mad. Just because your eye colour changed doesn't mean you'll be any more powerful." Nirume sniggered as he tried pulling his sword out of the tree.

"No but now I can see so we're even." Raven's voiced was cold and deep. Dashing in Raven swept Nirume's legs from underneath him.

"Why you little." Nirume growled as he rolled back and got to his feet. "I'm gona kill you." With that Nirume drew another sword and swung at Raven. The double site kicked in again allowing Raven to dodge and turn back around delivering a blow of his own to his opponents neck knocking him across the campsite. Preparing more hand signs Raven let loose EARTH STYLE MOUNTIN CRUSHER, a lump of earth shot up either side of Nirume slamming shut. Barely getting out of the way Nirume scrambled along the floor, closer to the feet of Raven who was ready. EARTH STYLE ROCK CRUSHER, Raven swung his fist aiming at Nirume's head. Nirume again barely dodged, Raven's fist kept going and connected with the ground. Causing it to crush from the sheer force of the blow. Leaping up Nirume came in with a blow aimed at Raven's head. With the double vision effect Raven jumped to the left. His opponent ran in close, using the double vision effect to judge the distance, he yanked the sword out of the tree and slashed at Nirume's thighs. Blood scattered everywhere, covering everything red. Raven's golden eyes shone brightly against the blood that landed on his face. Smiling at the site of his defeated opponent the voice rang again in his head, (GOOD NOW YOU'VE SEEN THE WORLD AND IT'S DISGUSTING SO FINISH HIM).

"Yes and the world shall be pure." Raven's face was contorted with a twisted smile as he stabbed at the ground.

Suddenly there was a mechanical clink, then a hand appeared on Raven's arm moving the sword to the side of its target. Taking the sword out of Raven's hand Theo looked into Raven's golden eyes, only to receive a blank stare back as the gold faded to blue.

"Go release Inochi and the kids." Theo ordered as he looked down at Nirume who had passed out from the pain with no idea how close he had just come to death. (I hope that child doesn't live up to that name, I really do), thought Theo looking at the damage Raven had caused with one blow to his opponents legs.

Haru had already free Inochi and the kids by the time Raven got to them. Raven stared blankly at his friend.

"What's up?" Asked Haru with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing. I err nothing Haru nothing at all." Raven turned back round bumping into Theo.

"Where going back now and dumping these kids off." Theo spoke emotionless as he walked off ahead. The three genin helped the kids up and followed after.

Back at the mansion Ms Tokura was in hysterics seeing the ninja walking back with two of her children dirty. She was so angry that she refused to pay and yelled about putting in a complaint to the Hokage. Theo apologised, but explained that they'd caught the kidnappers, therefore her children were safe in the future. Refusing to listen, Ms Tokura had all of them kicked off of her property. Theo didn't argue he was preoccupied, the genin didn't dare speak up they didn't want to make Theo any angrier than he already appeared. As the group were leaving Theo put his hand on Raven's shoulder.

"I'll be round at seven we and your parents need to talk." With that said Theo walked off ahead of the group. Raven put his head down, questioning himself the entire way home.


End file.
